Twilight of life and death
by rainbownanami
Summary: Lara ist spurlos verschwunden. Doch Kurtis hat eine Vermutung wo er sie finden könnte.
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes:

I don't own Tomb Raider,but have fun.

**Prolog **

Die Story findet ihren Anfang nach Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness

Nach diesen Strapazen ist Lara spurlos verschwunden und Kurtis will sie finden, weil sie ihm etwas sehr wichtiges

gestohlen hat.

Heute arbeitet er mit einem alten Freund zusammen. Beide sind Mitglieder in einer Spezialeinheit, die sich mit okkulten und

mysteriösen Vorfällen beschäftigt. Diese Einheit trägt den Namen O. S. M.

Ein regelrechtes Massaker hat im British Museum stattgefunden, wo der junge Mann grausame Ritualmorde nicht

ausschließen will. Weil einige Indizien darauf hindeuten, dass Lara in ähnliche vergangene Vorfälle verstrickt war, bahnt er

sich nun seinen Weg durch das Zwielicht von Kriminalität, Brutalität und okkulten Machenschaften.

Er bucht einen Flug nach London und will dort einen alten Bekannten treffen, der ihm vielleicht ein paar nützliche

Informationen geben kann.


	2. Blutbad

Eine lange Zeit

_**Blutbad**_

Es war eine verdammt lange Zeit vergangen, seit sie verschwunden war…

Lara wendete die winzige Halskette in ihren schmalen Fingern und starrte die kahle Wand in ihrem Appartement an. Sie

fühlte wie eine unangenehme Kälte in ihr aufstieg.

Von draußen klopften die Regentropfen in einer so monotonen Art an ihre Fensterscheibe, dass sie sich schläfrig fühlte.

_**Sick of life**_

_**Paralyzed. Nothing's getting through to me.**_

_**Hypnotized from all my surroundings.**_

_**I wanna be something I could never be.**_

_**I wanna say things that I could never say.**_

_**Yeah, I' m gonna do it again!**_

_**Sick of my life. I'm tired of everything in my life.**_

_**Dragged down. Rubbing my face in the ground.**_

_**No time for the undecided.**_

_**I wanna know why I've always felt alone.**_

_**And I wanna love. Why am I untouchable?**_

_**Yeah, I'm gonna do it again!**_

_**Sick of my life. I'm tired of everything in my life.**_

_**I never wanted to be sick of my life.**_

_**I'm tired of everything in my life.**_

…_Warum war sie nur fortgegangen und hatte ihre Stadt verlassen? War das alles gewesen auf das sie ihr ganzes _

_Leben lang gewartet hatte? Dieses verdammte Leben? Oder war es nur das Geld gewesen? Nein, das stimmte _

_nicht!_

Wann immer sie über ihre Vergangenheit nachdachte, schweiften ihre Gedanken ab zu dem einzigen Mann für den sie so

weit gegangen war.

"Kurtis!", die junge Frau schrak aus ihren wirren Träumen hoch und ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich, als sie nach den

zerwühlten Laken griff . Einige ihrer dunklen Strähnen waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen, sodass sie sie zurückstrich und sich

schweratmend zurück aufs Bett sinken ließ.

"Warum bist du noch immer in meinem Kopf? Verschwinde!", sie begann leise zu weinen, und sah zur Zimmerdecke auf,

an der die Schatten der Nacht entlangkrochen und unwirkliche Erscheinungen hervorbrachten, um sich alsbald in dem

Regen an ihrem Fenster zu verlieren.

Kurtis nahm noch einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette, so als würde es sein letzter sein.

Er stand auf und streckte sich mit einem Gähnen.

Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg ins Bad wo er die Dusche anstellte und sich auszog.

Das warme Wasser was seinen durchtrainierten Körper hinabrann, ließ ihn die Augen schließen und ein Seufzen über seine

Lippen kommen.

Seit sie verschwunden warm hatte er ein Leben im Schatten und in der Dunkelheit geführt. Es erschien ihm so, als würde

seine Welt nur noch aus Schatten bestehen. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit Lara weg war?

Monate? Jahre?

Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Welchen Unterschied machte es überhaupt?

Er hatte sich sowieso nie wirklich wohl gefühlt, alles war wie in einem Traum gewesen. All die Frauen die er gehabt hatte.

Sie waren so berechenbar, es gab sie wie Sand am Meer. Er betrachtete das schimmernde Wasser was seine muskulösen

Arme hinabrann und dann im Abfluss verschwand.

Kurtis wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein," war die Antwort, kurz und monoton, während er das Wasser abstellte und sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften

wickelte.

Albert trat ein und betrachtete seinen Freund ein Weile schweigend bevor er ihn über das Geschehene aufklärte.

"Man hat Leichen gefunden. Überall verstreut im British Museum. Allesamt verstümmelt. In einem der Körper haben wir

das hier gefunden," er schluckte und senkte seinen Blick.

"Ihr habt was gefunden!", Kurtis beobachtete seinen Kameraden während er begann sein zerzaustes Haar zu trocknen.

"Wir haben ein Stück Papier gefunden," ihm wurde ein Stück Papier hingehalten, was man nicht wirklich als Papier

bezeichnen konnte. Es war blutgetränkt und in der Mitte ließen sich Zeichen erkennen.

„Sieht so aus wie ein Teil eines Rituals," Trent untersuchte es und gab es schließlich wieder zurück. "Sieht so aus als ob ich

einen neuen Job habe", er sprang auf, warf das Handtuch ins Waschbecken und zog sich schnell an.

Albert sah ihm lächelnd nach, „Sei vorsichtig, okay?"

Sein Freund nickte nur kurz und schon vernahm man die Tür wie sie ins Schloss fiel.

So, das war's fürs erste. Hoffe es gibt jemanden, dem es gefällt und der auch Interesse hat, weiterzulesen.

Please R & R


End file.
